Corvus: The Raven Constellation
by Demonic-Slytherin224
Summary: When some family members are locked into a cell together, they kill each other. The Blacks? Well they sit and talk about the past, to the point where they both see the truth. Bellatrix and Sirius are done following, wither the light or the dark and at the moment they have a common goal. Harry needs to be freed from his own prison, and the darkness is rising. Welcome Obsidian Family
1. Chapter 1

Corvus

Chapter One: Intro to Stars.

Bellatrix Lestrange sat in her cell of the great wizard prison known as Azkaban, after being in here for the last six years her normal beauty had faded and left her hollow, she looked up towards the sky it was night and the stars were just as beautiful as any other night. It was one of those times when the Dementors were not around her cell so she could breathe a small sigh of relief, if it wasn't for her training in shielding her mind she might have gone insane. To keep appearances when any human would come near her cell she would act completely off her rocker, one time she managed to bite a man's ear off before they held her down. Her ears perked up a bit at the sound of voices.

"I just can't believe they want these two in the same cell!" One man said sounding irritated.

"Don't think about it too much, they are cousins" The other replied shrugging and opened the door to Bella's cell, they were both wearing cloaks with masks on so she couldn't see them, they were carrying or dragging another prisoner "Guess what Bitch you ain't going to be alone no more, Say Hi and play nice to your cellmate" With that the men closed her cell and went on with their night.

The man grunted in annoyance as he slowly stood "B-bella?" He asked in a throaty voice, his hair was as dark as night and reach down his back, his eyes were sunken in and slightly hollow looking but they burned an ice-blue.

As she examined the man her eyes widened in sudden realization on whom he was "Sirius!" She growled backing away from him.

Sirius sighed and sat down on the floor by the door "No point in trying to run from me Bella, we are just going to have to get along or kill each other." He said bitterly, crossing his arms. She could see he now had some tattooing on them, she could see a lily flower, full moon, a stag and a snake on his shoulder, it wasn't colored but symbols. Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, James Potter and the snake was more than likely Regulus, his brother. "And I would rather save my strength for Peter"

Bella raised a brow "Peter? Petigrew?" She asked now slightly interested, it was common knowledge at this point that Sirius Orion Black, the basic blood brother of James Potter had sold them out to Voldemort.

Sirius gave off a short laugh "Yeah, that bastard sold out the Potters. Don't tell me you thought it was me dear cousin" He said smirking something was keeping him from losing his mind but what?

"Oh I knew he was a spy" Bella said with a smirk "But I had hoped you came to your senses and sold them out"

"Well I didn't" He cut her off with a growl.

"Why didn't you?" She asked with a raised brow.

Sirius shrugged "James was my brother." He said softly "I failed him..."

They sat in silence for a little while; Sirius just gazed out the little port in the room. It was a full moon, no doubt he was thinking of the freedom he had running around in the moon light. His eyes had a glassed look to them, but she didn't feel the chill of the Dementors yet so he was in his memories.

Bella felt a little sorry for her cousin "Hey...Siri..Remember when we were kids?" She asked with a hint of a smile "I pushed you out of that cherry tree"

Sirius chuckled weakly "Yeah...Broke my left arm.." He said looking over at her. "Or the time I tripped Reg down the stairs?"

Bella grinned a little "Andie and Cissy smacking you both upside the head for being stupid, or when Reg tried to prank you, only to have it being used against him."

Sirius barked out a little laugh "Cissy breaking into your makeup…or Andie slipping while skating, dragging you down with her."

Bella let out a sigh, they had good memories before Hogwarts. They were a family, scared from their parents and for each other but a family "I missed you...you know that?" She said softly, brushing a little hair out of her face.

"I missed you too...Things changed when I was sorted into Gryffindor." Sirius said remembering the beating he got that winter for Christmas; he was the only member of the living family being out of Slytherin.

Bella nodded gently looking out to the stars again "No...Siri...you changed..." She whispered softly.

Sirius looked at her with confusion on his face "What are you talking about?" He said quickly.

"Siri...when you became a Lion you hated me...hated Andie...hated Cissy...hated your own brother..." She whispered with a frown shifting to where she could look at him clearly "You paid more attention to your friends, pranking and girls more than your family."

Sirius shifted a second uncomfortable "Bella...It wasn't that I didn't care for you...you just slipped farther into darkness...into Voldemort" He said rubbing his forehead moving his filthy hair out of his face.

Bella sat there stunned; did she willingly go into the Dark Arts? She only followed Voldemort because she was a pure-blood and wanted those who were Muggle-born to learn their place in this world. She didn't fully agree to attack the Muggle's they didn't know any better, they were still annoying swine.

Her husband was the one who fully followed the Dark Lord. She didn't have anything to do with the raids on the Muggle world only performing tasks set by the Dark Lord. She didn't agree with attacking Half-Bloods or other Pure-Bloods, they were few in numbers before now they were becoming a dying breed.

It made her think of the things she had done, at some point her mind had broken. She knew that much if anything Azkaban was helping her, while the Dementors brought about her worst memories she was able to meditate and move past them like she was trained.

"Siri...Would you believe me?" She whispered looking at her cousin with desperate eyes.

"Believe what?" He asked crossing his arms sitting on the sleeping mat they provided.

Bella stiffed a little "I didn't have much to do with the Longbottom's..." She whispered "Alice was always a nice enough Hufflepuff...Frank I never really knew."

"But you did do something didn't you?" He hissed glaring at her with his burning Sliver eyes.

She nodded a little, his glare was almost as cold as The Dark Lord "I did do a little of the torturing...I really didn't want to but...If he would have found out..." Bella whimpered.

Sirius stopped her short "Bella, He's gone." He said firmly "Harry...Harry!" He said as his brain reconnected the memories "SHIT!" He yelled loudly, his eyes wide. He grabbed at his hair and pulled it too think, the pain helped some.

Bella watched him with raised brow "Siri what's wrong? Harry? Harry Potter?" She asked placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

Sirius looked up at her with fear in his eyes "I don't know where they took him...Alice was his God-Mother...I don't know where they took my God-Son!" He said punching the wall behind him, he hit it hard enough to cause blood to pour down his knuckles.

Bella frowned at him, he was worried about the Potter boy. Even she didn't know where Harry would be "Siri, would Dumbledore take him in?" She asked removing a part of his sleeve and wrapping his knuckles with it.

Sirius shook his head "No...Dumbledore wouldn't..." He was racking his brain trying to think of where Harry would be. The Weasleys, no. Bones? No. Malfoy? Hell No. Lily had a sister...if he was in Azkaban and Alice in St. Mungo's...That's where he would be "I have a good idea." He whispered.

"Tell me, Siri." Bella said softly.

Sirius let out a small sigh "Petunia...Lily's sister..." He growled.

"Muggle?"

He nodded.

"Then he'll be hated, probably beaten." She said in a cold tone.

Sirius shifted a little "Not if I can help it..." He said with a cold steel like gaze. "I've got a few cards up my sleeve still and I'll need your help." He had come out the Dementor like haze, this was the Sirius Black she knew.

Bella watched with a small smile, this was the cousin she had knew. He was a Slytherin when he wanted to be, a Gryffindor and Slytherin was a deadly combo. The Hat had wanted to put her in Gryffindor, she asked for Slytherin and sealed her fate. "What is the plan? Siri?" She said glaring down at her dark mark, she removed her sleeve and tied it around the mark, she was tired of following.

Sirius looked up at her then to her mark "Does this mean?" He asked softly.

She nodded "Siri...Family is more important than a petty mark." She said wrapping him in a tight hug "Lord's come and go...family is forever. I drove Andie away, Regulus is dead, Orion is also dead, My parents Dead, Cissy in a loveless marriage and you in Azkaban..."

Sirius smirked and hugged her back "Bellatrix Lestrange?" He whispered.

"Dead." She answered "Bellatrix Black is back. Now what is your plan Sirius?" She said with a gleeful grin, one she wore when she pulled pranks at Hogwarts against Sirius and his crowd.

XX~XX~XX~XX

A month later, Michael Colmar walked down the halls of the cells for the Death Eaters. It was well known he hated the DE's and requested the post of looking over them himself, so he could hear their screams and moans. He was about to turn the corner when he heard a growl and was lunged at by a large black beast. It tightened its mouth around his throat but not enough to pierce the skin, that was when he saw a mass of black hair hovering over him with violet eyes.

"Sorry about this." She whispered before punching him square in the face and taking his wand "Two minutes before the Dementors come." She said as Padfoot dragged the man into their cell, it wasn't a complex plan. The Dementors gave them a small amount of food every morning, this morning Padfoot stuck a small rock in a latch so the door wouldn't close completely and could be opened with a pull.

Siri walked out with the guard's clothes on, his hair tied in a pony tail. The guard would be muffled and the bed had been transfigured to look like another prisoner. This would fool them for a short time. "Let's get out of here Bella." He hissed.

Bella nodded and began to walk with him, as he was in the guards outfit and Bella held her wrists, with her head down. It looked like a prisoner exchange, from a distance.

The second they got outside, they were greeted with semi stormy weather. Sirius looked over at her and disillusioned her then himself, from there they would jump from the ledge to the roof tops and down to the ground level. They would do it quickly and quietly, with them being invisible it would work.

Twenty minutes later, they had made it to the ground floor with no trouble this area had no Dementors and only human guards. This part of the Prison was for simple crimes, and they would only be here for a few days or weeks.

"Ready for a swim?" Sirius asked with a cocky grin.

Bella rolled her eyes "Move your ass, Siri." She said casually kicking him into the freezing water.

XX~XX~XX~XX

A week later-Harry Potter shifted a little in his small cupboard, he had been in here for another full day with no food and only a half glass of water. He didn't mean to trip and break Aunt Petunia's china, Dudley tripped him but no one would believe him.

Not that he really cared, he was used to being treated like this. His stomach had challenged him and made him cry when he was younger; this caused him to get beat by Vernon. Harry let out a sigh "Boy! Get out here!" His Aunt hissed.

Harry meekly walked out of the cupboard when the lock came undone. He moved over to the stove and began to cook breakfast for the Dursley's, this was a morning occurrence. "Today Boy, you will be weeding, doing the dishes, cleaning the bathroom and garage. All before Lunch." Vernon grunted over his paper.

Harry nodded softly "Yes uncle." A few minutes later he headed back to his cupboard as the food had been cooked, he was given a single piece of bread and a cup of water. That was when the door knocked.

"Petunia, get the door." Veron growled shifting the paper.

Harry's Aunt stood up and went over to the door, pushing Harry inside his cupboard along the way.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Sirius and Bella, had taken a bus to Privet Drive as far as they knew no one had noticed them leave yet. Sirius had to stop and change their clothes around a little, his hair was still fairly long and kept in the pony tail. Bella straightened her hair and cut it to shoulder length, it worked for her better than the mass of tangled mess she used to have.

Bella was tense on the entire ride, being she was born to hate Muggles with a burning passion.

"Excuse me, Do you know where I can find a Petunia?" He asked a man cutting his grass.

The man looked up with a raised brow "Number 4" He said casually.

Bella gripped onto Sirius' arm tighter, Muggle's had always made her nervous.

"Relax." He whispered, suddenly glad he was holding onto the only wand "We'll get Harry and then go to Alphard's cabin." He said softly "No one, even Remus, knows about it"

Bella nodded taking a small breath "Alright." She said softly as they approached the house.

Sirius knocked on the door, they waited for a moment then a horse faced woman opened the door "Can I help you?" The woman said looking from Sirius to Bella.

"Yes, I believe you can Petunia" Sirius said with a cold smile.

"Do I know you.?" Petunia asked taking a step back.

Sirius laughed placing his hand on the door "I met you at the Potters wedding..." He said with a cold glare "I want my God-Son."

Petunia looked up at them with wide eyes "I don't know who you're talking about" She said carefully.

Sirius took a step forward "Where. Is. Harry." He hissed.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry heard a man at the door, Petunia seemed to arguing with him then he heard his Uncle get up and move to the door as well. The argument seemed to go for another minute or two before he heard a low roar "He's WHERE!"

He heard a crash and footsteps approached his cupboard quickly, the door was ripped open loudly. He saw a man and woman standing at the entrance, the woman was wearing clothes that seemed to be tattered and torn a little, the man wore what looked like a worn black outfit. They both seemed to have the life sucked out of them and had angry looks on their face's, this caused Harry to shrink into his cupboard.

The man looked to the woman, it was clear they were related based on how much they looked alike and nodded, she then extended her hand to him "Hello, my name is Bellatrix Black." She said softly as the man turned to the Dursley's and began shouting at them "You're Harry aren't you?"

Harry nodded softly "Wh-What do you want with me?" He asked softly.

"My cousin and I are here to take you away." She said gently.

Harry was about to answer when he heard the man roar "Don't you dare say a word about Lily and James!" He said as a sickening crunch could be heard "If I wasn't in a hurry I would do much worse than that Vernon!" He hissed and kicked him back to the kitchen where Harry could hear Dudley scream.

A second later the man stood in the door way "Hello there Harry. I'm Sirius Black, I'm your God-Father." He said with a warm smile.

"Harry that means should something happen to your parents, he would come and take care of you." Bella finished for him.

"So you knew my parents.?" Harry asked with a raised brow, he looked from Bella who shook her head softly then to Sirius who nodded calmly.

"Sharp as a tack you are." Sirius said with a grin "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, I want you to come and live with me and Bella here."

Harry looked up with wide eyes and nodded quickly "Please! It can't be worse than here!"

Sirius frowned and looked towards the Dursley's, Bella smiled a little "Don't worry Harry. I know of this nice little cabin where we can stay. Gather up your things and we'll take off."

With that Bella grabbed Sirius and dragged him to the door "Did you have to hit him!" She hissed.

"Yes! He was making fun of Prongs!" Sirius said with a growl.

"Wand." She said firmly, with her hand held out "I have to oblivate them."

Sirius nodded and handed the wand over, the Blacks we're well known for their powers with the mind. It was the only reason both Sirius and Bellatrix managed to stay sane in Azkaban, in the past the Blacks were spies and assassins. So if they got caught they wouldn't be able to revile the information and could get their own information.

Bella left to Oblivate them and Sirius watched as Harry packed a small backpack of clothes and what things he had.

XX~XX~XX~XX

In thirty minutes they were on the way to the train tracks, they had taken a bit of food and some money from Vernon. With them being oblivated they wouldn't miss it, Sirius had placed a muggle repelling charm on the cupboard and Bella changed their memories enough to where they believed they gave Harry over to an Orphanage a few weeks ago after a window broke.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked, he was seven and very bright for his year.

"My Uncles cabin, it's up in Northern Scotland." Sirius answered calmly.

"We'll take the train to the next town then Apperate a few times to a tower near the cabin." Bella said carefully holding Harry's hand as they walked.

"I'm sorry what?" Harry asked giving Bella a confused look.

Sirius let out a sigh "Damn it Bella." He whispered, she mouthed back 'Sorry.' He turned and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder "Harry, have you ever done anything...strange?" He asked carefully.

Harry thought about how he worded the question "What do you mean Strange?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Like windows breaking, things appearing or moving." He said calmly.

Harry nodded "Yeah, my Aunt cut my hair and it grew back the next morning. I've talked to Snakes before as well." That made Bella and Sirius stop dead.

"Snakes." Bella whispered with wide eyes looking not at Harry but at his scar.

Harry nodded "Yeah, they find me sometimes and talk to me." He said reaching into his bag and pulling out a dark viper that was barely nine inches long. "This Alea, she made her way to me when she was just a hatchling. She took a liking to me, so I took care of her in secret."

Sirius nodded slowly "Well can you tell Alea, I have no problem with her as long as she doesn't harm me or Bella." He said carefully.

Harry nodded and hissed a few words to the snake who bowed her head softly and wrapped gently around the kid's shoulder.

"Anyway Harry, the reason you can do these things is because you are a Wizard" Sirius said calmly while Bella nodded pulling out the one wand they had with them and waved it causing sparks to fly.

Though the wand was won by Sirius, being that Bella had helped retrieve the wand they held the same amount of power over it.

Harry looked up with wide eyes "Wow." He said looking down at his hands then doing the same wave in a calm and blissful manner making a small red spark fly out of his index finger.

Sirius raised his brow's to his hair line, Bella had wide eye's "Wandless magic..." She muttered with a gleeful smile, Potter might turn out to be some fun.

XX~XX~XX~XX

They went to London first before heading to the Cabin, being that Sirius and Bellatrix Black posters weren't placed around Diagon Alley was a good thing. First they went off to Gringott's as they would need money for the things they would need to buy.

Sirius was the one who walked proudly to the desk, though he was still slowly recovering from Azkaban he looked a little more like himself "I Sirius Orion Black wish to enter my vault and request a void pouch." He said calmly to the goblin.

Harry looked around with wide eyes, he had never seen Gobin's before when he stared at one with a dark hair and a sharp expression he hissed with fangs pierced at the boy, it was a weak attempt to scare Harry and didn't work "Bell...Should I be afraid of them?" He asked softly, as he petted Alea a little with his index finger.

Bella shook her head, slightly enjoying being called Bell, no one had called her that but Andie. She allowed Harry to do it because he was a lot like Andie, just from the short time she had talked to the boy.

Harry nodded a hissed to Alea for a moment and the viper bared it's fangs at the Goblin who jumped at the slight use of Snake. That caused Harry to laugh.

"Come on you two." Sirius said as another goblin with greying hair stood next to him "We're going to my vault."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Sirius' vault number 224-Alpha wasn't anything overly large like the Black vault or even Lestrange vault, however it did have some things that would be deemed good to have.

Alpha did have a collection of weapons and all sorts of small items. Bella made her way to the daggers and only took four matching black throwing knives, Sirius took a short sword with a wolf howling at the moon, it was a duel sided blade for Werewolf hunting. Harry walked over to the wand area and felt his hand drift to a wand in front of him, he held it as it felt cool yet warm in his hands.

Sirius walked over and looked at the dusty plate under the wand "Cherry and Black Walnut combo, 9 inches that's damn short" He grunted as Bella made her way over as well "Flexible, with a...Basilisk Venom/Dragon Heart core?" Sirius said looking down at Harry "Twin woods, Short, Flexible and Twin cores...this wand was last used by William Black, 1491-1573."

Bella rose a brow "Impressive, It will be a Dark wand though." She commented lightly "If the Venom was countered with Phoenix then it would be a power house, being it's with a Dragons heart string it's more than likely a dueling or offensive wand." She explained looking through some of the other wands looking for a fit.

Sirius handed Harry a small black dagger with a Stag on the end of the handle, it was wrapped in leather to keep the blade away. "This was forged by your father; it was a tradition for Potters to make a Dagger, Sword or Ax when they turned seventeen." He explained calmly "He gave this to me for safe keeping."

Harry took it gingerly, it wasn't long maybe three or four inches, it was razor sharp and he slid the blade into its leather sheath.

"Now listen carefully." Sirius got down to his level, Aela hovered lightly in his face but he didn't comment or seemed fazed "Keep the Dagger on your belt okay? It is not a toy, it is a tool and a way to defend yourself." He said softly, in a kind voice. Harry still wasn't used to being spoken to like this just yet "Should you get in a situation where Myself and Bella cannot reach you, I want you to draw this dagger and threaten anyone who comes near you. Am I understood?"

Harry nodded, tucking the leather bound blade into his belt "Understood." He said watching as Bella pulled a wand off the wall and as Sirius pulled two off "Why Two?"

Sirius smiled at his observation "You see Harry, a long time ago when wands were crafted for the individual. They used blood." He explained calmly "So these wands have Black blood in them, so Bella or I can use them.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked looking up at Sirius.

"I think that would be wise." Bella spoke up, carrying a small shoulder bag filled with small items.

Sirius waved his wand at Bellatrix and then to Harry, a few of Bella's features changed making them sharper and her eye colour was changed to a bright Green like Harry's. Harry's hair grew out, covering his eyes so he had to swipe away to the left; covering his scar.

Sirius then pointed the wand at himself, making his features resemble James'. It was rather easy with a wand that liked him.

"Now we're going to do a little shopping, nothing more or less. Not in Diagon Alley either, we'll pick up what we need in Nocturn Alley." Sirius explained "Bella, you'll be the guide and Harry you'll be in the middle of us both."

Bella and Harry both nodded, the small boy swiping away at his hair again. Sirius grinned "Let's get out of here." He said walking towards the exit, the other two on his heels.

XX~XX~XX~XX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Vulpecula

The two adults and small child walked down the filled streets into the damp and dark Knockturn Alley. No one paid them much thought, after all Sirius was an imposing figure with a haunted look to him. They stopped at some clothing shops, gathering enough cloths to fit them for a while and for Harry when he got a bit bigger.

Bella wanted them to stop at a Bookstore, gathering some reading material for the moment wasn't a bad idea after all they needed to start training Harry. The place was called 'Scrolls for the Wicked' it was a place that Bella had been to before.

The place was dark, and was covered from floor to ceiling in books or scrolls. An elderly man stepped out from the shadows "Can I help you today?" He asked with a lightly raised brow "Would the young Sir, like a pop by chance?"

"No thank you." Harry responded quickly, Aela could smell the rat poison in the place.

Bella nodded "We're looking for beginners guides, of all kinds." She said in a drawling voice to the Elderly man.

"Ah yes, we have some of those. Third shelf." He said pointing to the shelf with a shaking finger.

"Thank you." Bella said pulling out her wand and tapping the books as she walked. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Guide but she paused, then started to look through the scrolls "Here we go." She whispered, picking up a few Magical Combat scrolls, Enchanting, Illusion, Healing, Alteration, Evocation and Alchemy.

All the books and scrolls that Bella had tapped with her wand now started to float towards the main desk. The Elderly man looked up with raised brows "These are very…illegal scrolls ma'am." He said looking up at her.

"I know that." She responded dryly "If I wanted legal books, I would have gone to Diagon Alley."

"Too True." He said ringing them up and shrinking the books down for her "Have a lovely day."

"You too." She said passing the bag to Sirius who was watching the door.

Sirius took the bag and added it with the others in his left hand, with Arcane Books gathered and clothing. They were basically good to head for the Cabin for some time then they would likely leave the country.

Bella paused "Siri…I don't have many shops left…I rarely went down Knockturn Alley." She whispered softly to him.

"Well…we can risk going to Diagon Alley, the glamour charms should hold." He whispered back.

Bella nodded and they went back to Diagon Alley, their first stop was 2nd Hand Brooms. Sirius and Bella needed brooms, but buying new ones in a more popular place was just stupid.

He grabbed three broomsticks, an 1809 Eagle-Hunter, Lightning Cross and Polar Vortex. The Eagle Hunter would be his own broomstick, it was carved from Cherry wood with nearly black bristles. Lightning was Bella's a red bristled walnut broom and Vortex was Harry's it had been carved from Yew with white bristles. They were lightly worn and rather old but still quick on their feet.

Harry wanted to stop at Magical Menagerie, he saw the Owls and wanted one for his own. He would reach out for an Owl of his own but none seemed to care for him much.

The counter woman sighed "It's very odd when they don't go towards people….they're normally very friendly." She said with a small glare at the owls.

Sirius held out his arm and a Barn Owl landed onto it, the girl looked very pretty "Well…this is Odd." He said preening the bird "Find anything Bell?" He asked looking at his cousin.

Bella was giggling quite girlishly at the Black cat that kept walking between her legs "I dare say he likes me." She cooed gently.

Harry crossed his arms and pouted "Why do you two find animals that like you." He said glaring, though he was looking around for a bird.

"You do have Aela." Sirius reminded him.

"I know but I would like a bird." He said calmly "Snakes are cool but birds are free."

"Well…" The counter lady said looking up at a black raven "She normally doesn't much care for people but…" She opened the cage, the bird took no time in flying onto the small boys shoulder "Thought so, you'll be wanting all three?"

Bella nodded "I can't pass up this face, I'll call him Midnight." She said running her fingers along his spine, causing the cat to purr.

Sirius glanced at the Barn Owl who regarded him calmly "Guinevere?" He asked, the bird shrugged a little rotating her wings.

Harry pulled his arm in front of his face, the Raven flew onto it. They looked at each other for a few minutes while Sirius paid for the things they needed to care for the animals. The Raven had scarlet red eyes, a very rare trait for the animal. "Scarlet…." He whispered with a small grin.

Where Bella and Sirius placed their new animals into cages, Harry refused to put Scarlet into the cage she'd been in for weeks on end. They picked up writing supplies, potions ingredients and a few cauldrons before Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment was their last stop.

Sirius picked up scales, a telescope, star charts, a lunar chart and a small model of the solar system. Bella was looking through some of the books they had seeing if they had anything worth buying. While they did that a young man walked up to Harry.

"Excuse me son." He said leaning down on his knee "How long have you worn glasses?"

Harry looked up "Er…since I was like four?" He said rubbing his neck.

"So about two or three years?" The man said as Harry nodded, he reached behind the counter and pulled out what looked like a case of sorts "These are called Contact Lenses, they work the same as glasses but aren't likely to fall off."

"Really?" Harry said looking at them. "How do they work?"

"Easy, you just put them in and they're charmed to clean themselves so you'll never have to remove them." The salesmen said calmly.

Harry glanced at Sirius who was now walking over "What's this?"

"Contact Lenses."

"Oh, what do they do?"

"The same thing as glasses, without the likelihood of falling off." The salesman explained.

Sirius nodded "Those could come in handy…." He said rubbing his lower lip in thought "Fine, we'll take them."

XX~XX~XX~XX

When they were done shopping in the Wizarding world, they went around England picking up some small things before they walked to the Cabin. It was a long hike to get well enough away from Muggles before Sirius said it was okay to use the brooms.

Harry was much more comfortable on a broom than he thought he would have been, wherever he leaned the broom followed.

They flew through the trees with ease, now that Harry didn't need glasses with the contacts he felt the world was much brighter than before and clearer. They had been charmed to practically fix whatever affected his eyesight, though the second they were removed his world would go hazy.

The Cabin was small, maybe two bedrooms, a single bathroom, the kitchen was paired with the dining room and the den was small as well. The only large thing about the Cabin was the basement, which Bellatrix claimed. Sirius chose the larger room, leaving Harry with the room closest to the roof.

He actually liked the room, after living in a Cupboard for several years it was nice to see the sunrise or set from the rather large window. It had a bed, dresser and end table; which was really all he needed.

"So this is what we are going to do kiddo." Sirius said coming from the first floor after they had everything unpacked "You and Me are going to toss a ball around for a bit, okay?"

"Sure!" Harry said brightly running past Sirius.

"I'll be making lunch for us, I hope you like grilled cheese!" Bella shouted at the running pair of boys; Sirius was never fully an adult.

Sirius held a rather large softball in one hand, a glove covered his other "Alright so all you have to do is hold out your hand to catch alright?" He asked the small boy.

Harry nodded "I think I've got it!" He said as Sirius threw the ball, he lunged to catch it only for the ball to go a few inches over his head.

"That's alright, it was a bad throw." Sirius said beating against his glove "Alright, throw it back."

Harry went over and grabbed the ball, he threw it as hard as he could; the only problem with being a six year old wizard is that accidental magic is completely random. His magic surged around his hand as he threw, making the ball glow with magical power.

See the special thing about magic is that regardless of what people believe it doesn't have rules, it has some limitations with power but no rules. If someone has a wealth of power inside of them, their magic is going to lash out; much like right now.

Sirius was completely caught off guard by the throw, catching it threw him off his feet and he was sent nearly into a tree. When he was able to catch his breath he was laughing "Good throw!"

Harry was grinning sheepishly, looking down at the ground "Sorry!" He said quickly.

"Oh, no." Sirius said waving him off "I'm fine Pup, just might have a cracked rib is all." He said softly "Let's go see if Bella has finished with Lunch."

Harry nodded "Pick this up after?" He asked looking up.

"Tomorrow?" The older wizard asked rubbing his ribs.

"Sure!"

Sirius and Harry entered the kitchen to see a dark haired woman scraping a cast skillet and a burned smell hung around the air "Foods done." She commented as Midnight lightly flicked his tail on her leg.

"Overdone." Sirius muttered.

"Siri" She said one hand on a knife block.

"Looks delicious!" He said quickly sitting down, starting to eat the burned crisp she called grilled cheese.

Harry didn't mind it though, she tried and failed; he'd eaten worse anyway.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Bella sighed running a hand through her hair "We need to talk…" She said with a small frown on her features.

"About what Bell?" Harry asked looking up at his new Aunt figure.

"We can't keep using our names…and we'll have to change our features around, You not so much kiddo." She said calmly pulling out a silver bracelet and a black choker.

"You're serious?" Harry asked looking up with wide eyes.

"No that'd be me but I agree, we'll keep our names close but not the same. Have you got any ideas?" Sirius asked his cousin.

"I do, Sirius you should go by Canis Orion." She said with a small smile.

Sirius pondered it for a few moments "I can work with that, no more Sirius jokes though..pity." He said with a sigh, reaching for a cigarette; it was a bad habit that he'd been wanting to indulge for the last five years.

"I think Bellona works for me, that way you two can keep calling me Bell or Bella." She said crossing her arms, leaning back in her chair. "Pair that with Nyx and it should be fine."

"And me?" Harry asked softly.

"Well…." Sirius said slowly "Corvus is Latin for raven, with your hair it wouldn't a stretch. Corvus James?"

Bella nodded slowly "Corvus isn't close to your name but…" She said looking at the small boy.

"I think I'll be able to remember it." Harry said with a small smile "But we can't go by Black or Potter right?"

"Right…So something that is a trace….Black and Potter…." Sirius said leaning on his arm, puffing out the smoke.

"Obsidian? It's a black stone." Bella said after a few minutes.

"Canis Orion Obsidian, Bellona Nyx Obsidian and Corvus James Obsidian…." Sirius said slowly "I hate to remove your name Harry…."

"No, it's okay." He said softly "I just don't want to get taken back to the Dursely's…if changing my name keeps them away…" He tried to reason with himself.

Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder "They will never take you away from us." He said softly though his power was leaking out.

Bella smiled "We can promise you that Kiddo." She spoke kicking her foot up on the table.

Harry smiled "Do you want me to cook dinner? I don't like the taste of burn…" He said softly.

Sirius was laughing at the slapped expression on Bella's face.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"So like this?" Harry questioned as he crushed the snake fangs for a potion.

"Yeah you've got it." Bella said brightly as he cut, it was strange she couldn't cook worth a knut but she did know her potions.

"What are we making again?"

"A cure for boils, it's a very basic level potion." Bella said leaning on the table "When you've crushed the snake fang into a powder, add it to the cauldron."

Harry nodded as he started to grind the fangs into a fine powder "Is this good?"

Bella took the mortar from his small hands "I think this will do."

Harry nodded and adding the ingredient into the clear cauldron "So then I slice these onions finely?"

"Right."

He set off to work on the onions, cutting them as finely and carefully as possible; though he did knick himself with the blade along his index finger. Harry didn't cry though when that happened, Bella bandaged it and gave it a small kiss.

"So then we add the onions." Bella said brightly as he carefully scraped the onion into the cauldron.

"Then we heat it up right?"

"Yes, you're getting good at this." She commented as the potion turned green.

Harry reached over for nettles "I add a handful of these, then the bottle of Flobberworm mucus." He mumbled to himself, counting the number of nettles and then the dash of mucus; he stirred the potion very vigorously, it started to turn red.

"Ginger root." Bella whispered after a few seconds of stiring.

Harry nodded, he almost forgotten; his small hands tried to reach the powdered root but couldn't. Bella moved it lightly with her wand, so it floated into his grasp. The potion was now bubbling and a bright purple colour. After a full minute, he slowly placed in pickled Shrake Spines, he started to stir gently; very gently now the potion was producing silver vapors.

He threw a glug of stewed horned slugs and a few porcupine quills. He stirred a few times before he pulled out his wand, waving it over the potion; slowly it cooled down and the bubbling stopped, now it was bright blue with purple wisps.

"How did I do?" Harry asked softly looking up at her.

Bella shrugged, waving her wand onto her forearm making painful boils appear "Let's find out." She said taking a spoon and pouring it along the boils.

As if the potion had been perfect, within the first minute the boils vanished "Well done." She said brightly giving him a tight hug, which was still awkward for him. "We'll bottle this up and move onto Runes."

Harry groaned "Can't I learn how to do magic yet?" He questioned crossing his arms.

"Soon kiddo, I just want you magic to level out some more." She said patting his head.

The choker had worked its magic, Bella now had much more sharper yet soft features than before. Her hair was black with a few hints of silver from Azkaban, it hung loosely at her shoulder and was parted out of her face.

Harry wore a necklace that did a similar thing for him, it sharpened some of his features to make them seem like Mother and Son rather than strangers. His raven hair still covered over his scar until they could think of a way to hide it.

Sirius looked rather the same just slightly different, where his features reminded her of James Potter as to make the connection to Harry. It was his hair that was much different; normally it was shoulder length or very long, but now his hair was jaw length.

"We're studying Runes because they can and will save your life." Bella snapped into teacher mode "Today we're covering the runes of Greece and what they were normally used for."

Harry started to scribble down what he could from her fast paced speech on runes, it turned out that the Greeks used the runes for warding more than anything. They liked to keep their magical practice away from others.

That wasn't to say that the Greeks didn't use Runes for anything else, some of the runes they created were to bind people's wills or to increase rage in a person. These became the mark of Ares in their time, as they became warlike and hateful.

Before the lesson was over, Harry had to craft a rune from memory. He chose the strength rune, known as Hercules; the Demi-God of Strength. It started with a circle, then a pentagram and a small spiral inside the middle of the pentagram; combined with a few Greek letters and it should work.

"I think that's right." Harry said holding it up for Bella.

She examined it for a long time "You were close, see the spiral is backwards and the letters were started in the wrong spot. Good job though, this would get you an A on a test." She said brightly.

"So that would be a C+?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"Oh, not good then…"

"Harry you're six, most eleven year olds can barely wave a wand or craft a potion." She said getting down to eye level with him "As much as I want you to be normal or have a wonderful childhood…it just wasn't meant to be kiddo."

"I know Bell."

"Come on. I'll get started on Dinner." She said glancing out the window at the form of Sirius bare-chested chopping wood with an axe "He's such a show off, he could magic for that."

"But why?" Harry questioned.

"Why what?"

"Why would he use magic?"

"Because it's easier." She said slowly.

"So? Just because it's easier doesn't mean it is right." He said grabbing an apple and a glass of water for the male Black.

XX~XX~XX~XX

They had spent the better part of a month in the cabin, it was morning and they were making eggs with bacon. Guinevere flew through the open window gracefully, a small scroll of a paper in her beak. Sirius came up with the idea to have Gwen snatch up any unused papers from the Muggle world.

The head line stopped them both dead.

'**Mass Murders Escape! ~ During the last inspection of the high security wing showed that Michel Colmar; who had been a guard of the H.S wing for several months, was thrown into a cell that belonged to Sirius and Bellatrix Black. It is unknown if the two made it to shore from the icy waters surrounding the prison but we urge all to keep a look out for the two criminals.**'

It showed their mug shots bellow, Sirius' picture though still showed his screaming features. "I thought only about my failure to Prongs…" He whispered softly.

Bellatrix's picture showed her with a smug smile, her eyes looked crazed but happy. "Siri, I just threw everything away…and I was smiling about it." She said softly looking at the picture with tears in her eyes.

"That was years ago. You're different." Sirius said gently, fiving her a small one armed hug.

"Thank you." She whispered back to him.

Harry was looking up at the two with a strange expression "Are we going to eat?" He asked with a raised brow.

Sirius jumped turning around, Harry had Scarlet on his shoulder they both looked hungry. "Yeah, let's dig in Pup." He said loading a plate for the small boy and setting it in front of him.

"Thank you!" He said before eating the eggs with vigor, hand a slice of bacon to his pet who ate it with a screeching sound.

Bella was silent as they ate, looking at one of the scrolls along the shelf nearby "Hey kiddo."

"Hmm?" Harry responded looking up a little, his banes nearly touching his food.

"How would you like to learn a spell?" She asked with a slightly raised brow.

Sirius looked at her with wide eyes, she waved him off as Harry responded with a quick nod.

Bella smirked, standing and walking over to the wall; slowly she removed a scroll from the shelf "This is a protection scroll, it has several old school spells." She broke the seal with her thumb and unrolled it "This spell is relatively simple, it creates a physical shield made from your magic."

"Are you sure I can do it?" Harry asked softly.

"Positive."

Bella headed for the front door, Midnight bounding after her.

"Well go on." Sirius said approvingly.

Harry finished his last strip of bacon and rushed off after his Aunt, Scarlet beating her wings to keep up with him. Sirius was happy, he sipped his coffee and relaxed with the rest of the Muggle paper; he was confident that Bella would hurt him.

Mostly sure.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, It's nice to see you all again so soon. I'd just like to thank everyone for all the amazing reviews, all the followers and favorites this story is getting. I was thinking about sending Harry to Beauxbatons, I think they would like France more than Sweden. Also as much as I would like to pull the entire Black Family together, Cissy is with Lucius; D.E and Andie is a Light character. Bellatrix and Sirius are at best a dark grey with no allies, I don't really think those family members want to see them at the moment.**_

_**The reason I didn't make them as Haunted as they had been in the books, is because Sirius and Bella are very strong characters. They won't be beaten by the Dementors the first few years, yes by year twelve Sirius was slightly mad but that was double the time he was severing now. They were weak from their time, I just didn't cover it much; I felt a week of traveling and good rest does the body wonders. That and they are magical, I'm sure they recover faster than we would.**_

_**So see you lot soon, Sign~ Demon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Finis

Harry bounded after Bellatrix as quickly as he could, he wanted to learn a spell! Or he was going to! Since their escape from the prisons they'd each been placed at, Harry had been studying but hadn't done any real magic yet. Sure they taught him how to levitate things, summon a ball of light and make sparks but it was too easy for him, now was his chance to prove his worth.

"Okay, brat." Bella said with a bright smile, twirling the scroll in her hands "I want you to stretch out for a minute."

Harry nodded and started to do the routine, it was nearly second nature to him now.

Bella looked down at the scroll as Harry stretched out; the spell was perfect for a starter. Its power was pulled straight from the magical core of a wizard, only raw magical power could stabilize it. This was perfect because she had a hunch Harry might have a very strong core, if he could hold the spell for several seconds then her hunch was correct; the only down side is he would likely pass out.

"Alright you ready?" She asked as he stopped.

Harry nodded his head quickly "Yes!"

Bella smiled "Spread your feet a little and point your wand at that tree." She instructed calmly, pointing to the tree in question "Then I want you to flick the wand once, focus on your core, then twist your wand clockwise and say clearly '**Scutum meum intende potentia**' while trusting your wand up." It was clear on the scroll and if he didn't get it after her explanation, then he could read the scroll.

Harry nodded once more "Okay, I think I got it." He said in an unsure voice, his wand arm was lightly shaking.

Bella noticed this and stepped behind the small child, lightly taking his wand arm in her hand "Do you trust me?" She whispered softly.

Harry paused for a second "I do…"

"Would I put you in harm's way?" She whispered again, he shook his head slowly "Show me the spell, Harry." Bella leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his temple.

Harry wasn't used to words of encouragement, slowly Bella stepped back and he felt something inside of his chest. He sucked in a breath, taking a step forward and went through the wand movements "**Scutum meum intende potentia!**" He shouted as a bright purple shield came out before him.

Bella looked on with wide eyes, a person's magical colour said a lot about them and the fact that his was Purple could be a problem later in life. Purple was comprised of ten main personality traits: Adaptive, Clever, Focused, Modest, Experimental, Solitary, Compulsive, Secretive, Fiery and Grim. Basically Harry would learn the rules, break them in style or without disregard and enjoy the solitude of detention. Overall the fact it was bright meant he would have more positive traits than negative.

Much like her cousin who was also a Purple Magic, she was a proud Silver colour; whose traits she didn't feel like commenting on much.

Harry was able to hold the shield for only a few seconds before he fell to his knees, covered in sweat "I-I do-don't feel good…" He mumbled softly before falling towards the ground only for Bella to catch him.

"I'm impressed kiddo." She commented with a bright grin, slinging him over her shoulder and walking towards the cabin. He wasn't that heavy yet.

When she walked through the door, Sirius was up in seconds "What happened!?" He said in a loud whisper, not wanting to wake the small boy.

"Made him do the Magical Shield." Bella said without much enthusiasm. "He's a purple colour by the way."

Sirius slammed his head on the nearby wall "Of all the luck!" He growled, Prongs and Lily were both Red's though Lily was brighter than Prongs. "Purple, why does it have to be purple." He said with a sigh, rubbing his brow.

"I figured you'd be happy." Bell said rubbing Harry's hair flat along his little head "He's going to be a powerhouse some day. You felt it too right?"

"The house?"

"Of course."

"I noticed those wards were drawing a lot of magic from his core." Sirius said crossing his arms "He's the son of James Potter, who was magically powerful by himself and mix that with Lily Evans who was a deadly Muggle-born witch and you have a fusion bomb basically." He explained with little enthusiasm

."You lose me, dear cousin, when you speak Muggle." Bella said with a cold glare.

Sirius sighed, walking over taking the small child from her arms. "Like adding Vinegar to Baking Soda."

"Oh." She said with a realization.

Sirius nodded as he carried Harry up the steps to his room, the boy could use some sleep. He was slightly worried about them using magic in the open, he didn't find any tracking charms on the things they took….but still Dumbledore might not be far behind their heels.

XX~XX~XX~XX

'Clunk, Clunk, Clunk' Rang through the stone halls of Hogwarts School, the single eye moved carefully from one wall to the other looking often for threats. The man carried himself with a heavy limp, and though he might not like it, a heavier gut. Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, one of the best Aurors in nearly two centuries and this showed.

His leg was severed from a rouge curse, cutting cleanly through the flesh and bone; as it had been cursed off no matter of magic or potion could fix his disposition. A single eye remained on his battled scar face, a rather large chunk of nose and what seemed to be lips; though it was hard to tell from the scars.

"Password?" A stone gargoyle asked without moving.

"I'll give you a bloody pass-word, I ain't saying his gadamn treats!" He snarled leaning on his staff.

The Gargoyle looked un-amused, crossing its arms in defiance.

Moody growled once more "Fizzing Wizbee." He said through clenched teeth.

The Stone guardian nodded "Not so bad was it?"

"Shut it, or you'll be rubble."

"Someone's a little testy today Alastor."

The Aurour refused to answer, climbing the steps as quickly as he could until he reached an open brown door and the top of the steps. "Albus!" He called into the room "I got that note from your bloody pidgin"

An ancient looking man with a stark white beard that nearly kissed his belt stood from his desk, which had been filled by a large part of paperwork and trinkets. "Alastor! My dearest friend." He said with a bright voice, looking down from his spectacles and crooked nose.

They shared a handshake before Moody took his seat "You mentioned Potter in that letter." He said looking up from his one good eye, they were working on a prototype eye for him at the moment; it was going to see through walls too.

"That I did…" Albus said with a sigh "You see, when I heard of the Black's escape."

"We don't even know if their alive." Moody said casually "The waters around Azkaban are nearly frozen year round, add onto the distance and lack of muscle from the time inside."

"I understand your point, the Black's are likely dead but either way." Albus waved him off, placing a silencing charm on the portraits in the room "I looked into young Mr. Potter."

"And?"

"He's gone."

"WHAT!?" Moody said with wide eye and mouth agape.

"Petunia claimed they had enough of the boy, sent him to an Orphanage in Wells." Albus said with a sigh "Track the boy down, he needs to stay with his Aunt and Uncle it is for the greater good."

"Why is it so important?" Moody asked rubbing his jaw line, he grabbed a handful of Albus' tart treats popping them all in one go.

Albus stroked his beard gently "So long as Harry calls that place home, he shall be protected from all Magical beings who wish him harm." He said peering over his glasses "Please, Alastor."

Moody nodded standing slowly "What if the Black's did survive? Say they got to him?"

"Unlikely, the Wards wouldn't allow anyone with Ill intent on Harry into the area around the home." Albus said gravely "Though Sirius is his God-Father, that might still mean something."

"Maybe, Black wasn't the type to kill you behind your back." Alastor said calmly, leaning on his staff "Then again, wasn't the type to sell out his best friend either."

"True, very true."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry felt himself coming back to consciousness, his arms felt like lead weights and there was a tightness in his chest that was unfamiliar to him.

"I think he's waking up." A familiar female voice said brightly.

"Harry, pup can you hear me." Sirius' voice asked quickly.

Harry slowly nodded his head, then lifted his eye lids after a few moments. He was in his bed, they looked down at him with concern; what happened? "Did…I..Pass out?" He said in a raspy voice.

Sirius nodded slowly "Here, take small sips." He spoke gently bringing a glass of clear liquid to the small boy's lips.

After he took a drink of water, and relaxed for a few minutes he looked up to Bella "Did I do okay?" He asked in a small voice.

Bella laughed lightly, it wasn't a cackle or snicker but a true laugh "You did wonderfully kiddo, more than I could have hoped for." She said with a smile.

Harry slowly smiled himself, looking up at them bringing himself up gently "What's next?" He asked with a rather familiar grin.

Sirius closed his eyes with a sigh "You truly are your parent's son." He muttered under his breath "Can you move?"

Harry nodded, slowly kicking his feet off the bed and to the floor "I'll manage." He stood a little shakily but overall he looked fine.

Sirius frowned "You really shouldn't be moving too much, how about we make a light lunch then go to the creek nearby? Relax a little." He offered rubbing the small boys hair, making it messier than before.

"Okay!" Harry said brightly jumping from the bed, towards the steps quickly.

Bella watched with wide eyes "Energetic little thing isn't he?" She said rubbing her jaw, looking across to Sirius "Reminds me of you Siri."

Sirius rose a brow "Me, never." He teased sticking his tongue out.

"Move it." Bella said kicking him in the back.

Bella and Sirius made a few sandwiches for their trip out to the creek, packing a small bag and changing into something that would suit the late summer early fall season. Harry though refused to dress in anything but shorts and a silver jacket.

Honestly it brought a smile to both of their faces. Thanks to their carefulness and the glamour charms, they had access to the town nearby and restocked their food every two weeks. Harry had already made a friend out there, a small girl named Samantha who wasn't magical in anyway.

When the small 'Family' would visit the town they would break apart, Sirius doing most of the running while Bellatrix was watching the kid. Normally they'd go to the park and Harry would just play with some of the other kids, though Sam seemed to be his favorite.

The creek was only a five or so mile hike from their home, which was easily covered between to three of them rather quickly. Sirius set out the blanket for them on a cliff, a few feet away from the drop to the water. The creek was fairly deep maybe around six or seven feet deep, it wasn't a river because it was too short from the point of a natural spring to a lake nearby.

"Harry stay away from the edge, the water will get you sick." Sirius said handing Bella a ham sandwich and setting out a peanut butter one for Harry.

Harry smirked to the two of them "Yeah right!" He said brightly, sticking out his tongue, throwing off his jacket with his shirt and kicking off his trainers. He took a small sprint towards the edge "See ya!" He shouted before jumping off a small cliff into the deep water.

"Harry Potter!" Bella screamed, running towards the edge. "You cheeky little bastard!"

Sirius sighed "Shouldn't have told him not to." He said crossing his arms "Bloody rebel."

"Again reminds me of someone I know." She said looking over at him with a smirk.

Sirius grinned "Yep!" He said taking off his own shirt and shoes "Come on Bella!" He said before diving off the edge into the water. Harry was swimming around while Scarlet was circling him, she could hear the splashing fight the two were having.

"Oh, Bugger it." She grabbed her own shirt and took it off, she just hoped the cold water wouldn't revile anything important. With her boots off, socks as well she pulled her hair into a pony tail before joining the boys in the water.

"Yay! Bell!" Harry shouted as she dived, when she surfaced she dunked him under the water. "Hey!"

"If we get sick I blame you!" She said sticking out her tongue, her face was then slashed with a wave of water "SIRI."

Sirius was on the creek edge holding his wand in one hand "Come on Bell, this is too much fun!" He flicked it a few times and a stream of water came up creating a slide for him.

"Hey! I want a turn!" Harry said brightly watching Sirius surf the streams of water around the creek. With that thought a stream flowed under the kid, causing him to start flying around "This is Great!" He shouted in glee.

Bella looked over at Sirius who fell from the shock, she left her wand with her shirt and their food. Sirius shook his head when she rose a brow "I didn't do it." He said watching the boy slid along the steam.

The steam carried Harry back to the top of the cliff "That was bloody brilliant!" He shouted down.

"Mouth!" Bella snapped looking over at Sirius "How is he doing this? First the Sparks, moving objects, the ball and now water?"

"He could be experiencing control over it. We could do stuff like this too, because we knew about it." Sirius said slipping his hair to the side "Lily said she did stuff too, flowers or objects mainly." He explained.

"Could he be that powerful?" She asked with wide eyes, following him to the side of the creek.

"He could be." Sirius mused "Or maybe it's something more, maybe his core is starting to react? You said his magic is Purple, if he was beaten because of not following rules."

"Then it's likely that his magic would try to contain itself, except in times of need." Bella whispered.

"Needs of Food, Friendship or survival." Sirius muttered rubbing his eyes "I don't know Bella."

Bella shrugged "We'll worry about it later." She said with a small shrug. "Come on Potter! Jump!"

"Thought you'd never ask!" He shouted down tossing his half eaten sandwich back to the blanket, then proceeded to jump.

After a while of swimming, Sirius noticed how Harry was swimming "Harry did anyone teach you to swim?"

"No." He replied a little sheepishly.

"Well you're doing what people would normally call the doggie paddle, I can show you the breast stroke or how to keep still while afloat."

"Would you!?"

"Follow my lead pup." Sirius said calmly, flashing the boy a bright smile.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Mum something is wrong with Scabbers!" A voice said with a frown to it, the small boy held out the grey fat rat.

"What's wrong with him Percy?" His mother asked with a raised brow, getting down on one knee to examine the rat closer.

Percy shrugged "I can't tell, he's starting to lose weight and he keeps breaking out of his cage." He said crossing his arms.

"He is rather old Perc." Another boyish voice said from his spot on the table, looking over his book "That rat has lived longer than should be possible."

"Shut it Bill." Percy said holding his head up a little "Charlie is the only one who can say stuff like that, he's taking Magical Creatures. You aren't."

"Common sense really little brother. Rats live two years or so then they die." Bill said boredly.

"William, be nicer to your brother." Their Mother snapped, getting up carrying the rat with her "I'll see if he wants some cheese Percy dear."

"Thank you mum!" Percy said before giving Bill a smug look.

Bill just rolled his eyes "Gin! Want to come with me to woods?" He shouted up to his little sister.

They heard a bang, several crashes and then thumping before a messy red haired figure of a little girl with a much too large green jumper came down, she even had a smug on her nose "I'd love to!"

"Fine, Bill look out for your sister. Be back for supper." The mother said with a sigh "Ginny you were in Fred and George's room weren't you?" She asked with a raised brow, barely turning to look at the reddening form of her daughter.

"They were showing me this cool flower thing!" She said looking down "Then Bill called and I tripped."

"Tripped isn't the word I'd use." One voice said.

A laugh followed "More like destroyed our room in one fell swoop." The same voice said.

"You said that Forge."

"Little Gin Gin is a clumsy duck, Gred."

Ginny reddened again "I am not!"

"What's with the noise." A sleepy voice asked "It's noon-thirty some of us are trying to sleep."

"Be quiet Ronald." Percy said glaring at the sluggish younger brother.

"That's everyone where is Charlie?" The Mum asked looking from child to child.

"Take a wild guess mum?" Bill said dully.

"I'd say he's either on a broom or with that raggy mutt." Percy crossed his arms once more.

"You're just jealous his pet is cooler than yours." Ginny spoke up.

"She got you there." The twins said at the same time.

Bill rolled his eyes "We're going Mum." He said grabbing Ginny lightly by the wrist.

"Hey can't I go!" Ron complained.

"No, they did their chores instead of sleeping till noon." The Mother said to her youngest son "Fred, George you'll help Ron hang up the laundry."

"What did Bill and Ginny have to do?"

"Gnome work."

"LUCKY!"

XX~XX~XX~XX

A pair of silvery blond girls ran around the green grass outside their cozy little home, they were both chasing the birds around from spot to spot. Trying to scare them away, though sometimes a flash of fire would show up.

"Fleur!" One girl shouted at her older sister of three years "You're not playing fair!"

Fleur shot her sister a wink "I play for keeps, Mon Armour." She said before flicking another small fire ball at the crows.

"Be careful with that fire Fleur!" An older woman's voice shouted from the porch "Gabby, don't try to follow her lead either! You'll burn yourself."

"Yes Mother!" They shouted at the same time.

An old rocking chair creaked a few times "They are good children Apolline, reminds me of you and your brother." An elderly voice said softly, she smirked a little at the memories.

Apolline sighed looking up at her mother "I'd like to think so, how is Father?" She asked with a raised brow.

Sophia grinned, rocking once more "He's well, simply on a little Fox hunt." She said with a soft laugh "How he loves those hunts, I swear that man will break his neck one day."

Apolline smiled "I hear Martin is doing rather well in America too, he's working on an Alchemy experiment." She explained sipping her tea.

"I heard the same, that he's working on recovery. A way to trade elements for flesh." Sophia said with a small sigh tucking a strand of silver hair behind her ear "Ever since he lost that leg of his."

Apolline nodded, a frown marking her nearly perfect features "Yes I know, I blame myself for that accident." She muttered darkly.

Sophia waved her daughter off "You're too hard on yourself, no one could have predicted that you'd lose it like that." She said dully, leaning back in her rocking chair.

"But I did it! It was my transformation that caused it!" She screeched, with wide eyes the glass in her hands was shattered "Damn it, Noir clean up please."

A small pop could be heard and the tiny form of a house elf in a stark white clean towel bowed a little, before starting to clean the mess her mistress had made.

Sophia crossed her old arm, her left shoulder popped lightly making her more comfortable "We weren't even sure if a Half-Veela could transform." She said dully, looking her dead in the eyes "You're much more powerful than most Pure Veela."

Apolline sat on a nearby table "I know that now…I hurt him…you and Father…" She looked out to the distant forms of her daughters. Gabrielle and Fleur "Oh how I hope they don't have the same."

"Fleur likely will have the Allure, her Fire is already brilliant." Sophia explained, running her fingers along the scars on her neck line; scars from claws. "Gabrielle on the other hand…she's the adventurer…her powers will serve her well."

"What are you talking about?"

Sophia smirked stretching out a little "Gabrielle will likely be the one that trouble finds, and if I'm right his name will be trouble too." She said with a hearty laugh.

"She's seven, there will be no talk of boys!" Apolline snapped.

Sophia just grinned wider "Come now, he'll bring all sorts of trouble and be the thing you hate the most." She teased her daughter "He'll be the only one, just like Ben was for you."

Apolline blushed a little, her face gaining a small tint of red "And what of Fleur?"

"Likely someone a little older than herself, she's always been so mature." Sophia said cracking her neck bones, leaning back in her chair once more "He'll be a protector of sorts."

Apolline sighed "I don't want to see them grow up so quickly….they're just kids…my kids." She said brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"They'll always be, just like you and Martin will always be mine." Sophia said closing her eyes, letting the sun sink into her skin. For a late Summer day, it was rather gorgeous outside.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The small 'Family' spent most of the day near the creek; playing in the water, sun bathing or simply talking. Scarlet was the only animal that choose to stay with them, Aela choose to remain tucked inside his sheets and Midnight was to occupied hunting mice to be bothered.

"Why Aela anyway Harry?" Bella asked after some time, so far her black bra hadn't reviled anything important well other than her scars but then again they all had scars.

Harry's scars were along his arms and back area mainly he mentioned that they were from glass, china or belt markings. Sirius had scars from his childhood as well but so much time had passed that they had mainly faded. Then Bella from her time with Voldemort, the tearing of flesh from his wand work and then her husband; story for another time.

Harry looked up from his pudding packet "Oh…well I remember reading a book." He said whipping his mouth a little "It said that Aela was the messenger for the Angels…I thought it fit, see she would send me information sometimes on where my Relatives were." He just grinned here, showing his chocolate brown teeth "Made sneaking around so much easier."

Sirius chuckled a little "That a boy, just like his father." He said proudly.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck "I'm not so sure about that." He said a bit sadly "I mean how can I be like someone I never met?"

Sirius shook his head "It's just who you are, no matter the name. Corvus." He said calmly, resting his back against the tree, pointing to the symbols of the Stag and Lily "The ones you love never truly leave us, even if you don't remember them." He sighed once more with a bright smile "They loved you so much, they were willing to look death in the face."

Harry sighed a little looking down "I wanted to know them…" He muttered softly.

"I know you did." Bellatrix said giving him a small hug "I think we should head back, we'll all get sick."

Sirius nodded casting a drying charm on them all, then summing their clothes. "Here you are pup, Bella you don't get your clothes." He said with a grin "I think I rather like you like this."

"Pervert." Bella snapped hands at her hips "You like the view eh? Why am I not surprised." She then smiled cruelly "Does ickle little Siri want to continue the Blacky family tradition?"

Sirius frowned, throwing her purple shirt at her "Shut it." He said simply, waving his wand to clean up their mess.

Bella just held onto her shirt "I didn't hear a …..No." She whispered huskily, winking at him.

"Merlin you're so fucked up."

"One to talk."

"Hey! Child present!" Harry said interrupting them "Seriously, I'm cold and it's getting dark."

The pair just looked at each other and coughed, Sirius was rubbing his neck and Bella was red in the face "Sorry." They said at the same time in the same small voice.

"Scarlet!" Harry called giving a small whistle, causing the black bird to swoop down onto the boys shoulder "We're going on." He said starting the trek back with his prized dagger now hanging on his hip.

Bella watched the boy carefully and when he was slightly out of ear shot she leaned over Sirius, wrapping her arms around his middle "I didn't hear a No." She whispered in his ear.

"Because I didn't say No." He muttered, turning to look at her "Now's not a good time, maybe soon Trixie." He leaned over pressing his lips to her cheek.

Sirius grabbed the backpack and ran off after his God-Son, leaving Bella standing there with a dreamy smile "Soon indeed." She touched the small spot of his kiss, she pulled on her top and tracked after the two most important people in her life.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello, Hello: This is the Third chapter and I would call it a Filler. While this Chapter shows a large amount of Characters, I just want to point out the Weasley family because of Pettigrew. I did change the Delacour family a little and made Gabrielle match Harry's age instead of her being a two year old right now. I kind of realize I made an Age mistake here and there but I want to close this once and for all Harry is Seven, his Birthday just recently passed as it is now August.**_

_**So I also introduced a little Black Romance, should they follow through with the teasing or just keep harmlessly flirting? I really want to know because I can really go either way. ~ Demon**_


End file.
